angel n demon
by doctorCho
Summary: cho kyuhyun kembali menginjakkan kakinya setelah 5 tahun tinggal di Amerika. pertemuan dengan choi minho teman masa kecilnya dan choi siwon sepupu minho membuat perubahan besar dalam hidup dan juga tingkah lakunya. genderswitch!


Cast :

* cho kyuhyun

* choi siwon

* choi minho

_**Annyeong readers, aku lagi bersemangat banget nie buat ngepost ff. Sebelumnya aku mo kasi tau lagi kalo ff ini udah pernah aku post di koreannc dengan karakter yang berbeda, tadinya ff ini aku post dgn cast kim anna, lee hongki n lee ki kwang. Jadi kalo ada yang miss dari editan aku kasi tau aja ya letaknya di mana, jadi bisa aku perbaiki.**_

_**Selamat membaca.. (take a bow)**_

∩_**( **__**・**__**ω**__**・**__**)∩**_

incheon airport

minho pov:

Aku menunggunya, gadis yang selama 5 tahun ini membuatku tergila2. Dia adalah teman masa kecilku cho kyuhyun, sudah 5 tahun ini dia di amerika dikarenakan pekerjaan ayahnya disana. Hari ini dia akan kembali, setelah memutuskan untuk kuliah di korea dan hidup mandiri disini. Tentu saja dia tidak sendiri, karena akan ada aku yang selalu menemaninya. Kulirik lagi jam tangan Expedition-ku. Seharusnya pesawatnya sudah mendarat sekarang. Mataku mencari2 sosok kyuhyun diantara kerumunan orang2 yang baru datang. Apa kyuhyun masih mengenaliku?apa wajah kyuhyun sama seperti saat kami chatting via webcam?pasti, mungkin malah lebih cantik.

Aku terpana dengan sosok cantik dan manis yang ada di depanku. Dia tersenyum padaku. Senyumnya sungguh...aigo... Hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang tidak terlalu tipis tapi sangat seksi menurutku, kulitnya yang putih,tubuhnya yang tinggi tapi tidak terlalu kurus,bahkan sangat berisi di bagian dada dan pantat, jangan tanya soal lekuk tubuhnya, sungguh sangat indah.

Dia berjalan kearahku dan langsung memelukku. Aku sampai shock dibuatnya.

"minho oppa, aku sangat merindukanmu...mmmm...gwencana?"dia khawatir karena melihatku yang masih ternganga karena shock akan pelukannya.

"ne...aku tidak tidak menyangka akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."aku nyaris mati karena malu. "kajja,omma pasti sudah tidak sabar menunggumu di rumah."kataku sambil mengambil alih koper merah yang di bawanya.

Ya, untuk sementara kyuhyun memang akan tinggal di rumahku sampai nanti kami menemukan apartemen yang tepat untuknya. Orangtua kyu sudah menelpon omma untuk memastikan bahwa omma dan aku akan menjaga kyu selama dia ada di korea.

Sepanjang jalan kyu sibuk berkomentar tentang perubahan korea selama 5 tahun ini, aku sendiri hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya sambil mataku tetap fokus ke depan untuk memperhatikan jalan. Kami baru saja sampai, kuparkirkan mobil nissan march hijau ku di depan rumah. Aku baru saja akan turun saat kyu memegang tanganku dan wajahnya terlihat bingung.

"wae?kajja,,,omma pasti sudah menunggu di dalam."kataku.

"oppa,apa oppa pindah rumah?"ah,aku lupa memberitahu kyu. Dulu kami bertetangga, jadi wajar saja kalau dia tau pasti kalau ini bukan rumahku yang dulu. Dan tentu saja rumah ini jauh lebih mewah, bahkan sangat sangat mewah dibanding rumahku dulu yang biasa2 saja.

"ne...mmm...sebenarnya ini rumah sepupuku,sebelum ahjumma meninggal, ahjumma menitipkan siwon hyung kepada omma, jadi sekarang kami tinggal di rumahnya. Tapi tenang saja, siwon hyung jarang pulang, dia sibuk mengurus perusahaan peninggalan appanya. Lagipula omma pasti sudah memberitahunya kalau kau akan tinggal disini." aku turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk kyuhyun, tidak lupa aku menurunkan kopernya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

siwon's home

kyuhyun pov:

"kyunnie...ahjumma sangat ?kau pasti lelah , ahjumma akan mengantarmu ke kamar,kau harus istirahat dan mandi,arraso?ahjumma akan menyiapkan makan malam spesial untuk kita semua."minho omma sangat baik. Dia langsung memelukku dan menyeretku ke kamar yang aku yakin sudah dia siapkan sejak lama untukku.

"gomawo ahjumma..."

"ne,kau harus istirahat. Nanti saat makan malam sudah siap ahjumma akan menyuruh minho untuk memanggilmu. Arraso?"katanya lagi.

"ne ahjumma."kataku sambil tersenyum.

Aku sudah selesai mandi dan memindahkan pakaian yang ada di dalam koper ke dalam lemari. Akhirnya kuputuskan berbaring di ranjang dan menyalakan tv. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke sekeliling kamar. Kamar ini jauh lebih bagus dari kamarku di amerika, berarti choi siwon itu adalah namja yang sangat kaya kan, padahal menurutku keluargaku saja sudah sangat mapan mengingat appa yang adalah seorang duta besar dan omma yang seorang designer yang cukup terkenal. Hah, apa peduliku, aku hanya ingin menikmati korea dan melupakan mantan pacar yang sudah menyakitiku. Begitulah, alasan utama aku datang ke korea bukan karena aku benar2 merindukan korea, tapi karena aku benci amerika,terutama washington dc, tempat dimana aku menghabiskan masa sma ku bersama ke kasihku yang orang amerika, yang ternyata pada akhinya ku ketahui telah berselingkuh selama 3 bulan dengan sahabat baikku sendiri. Aku menemukan mereka sedang bercinta di apartemen sahabatku itu. Sungguh sangat menyakitkan, tiga tahun aku berpacaran dengannya dan tidak melakukan apapun selain berciuman, itupun bukan french kiss, hanya kecupan2 ringan dan dalam 3 bulan dia sudah membawa sahabatku ke ranjang. Tanpa kusadari air mataku menetes, aku sangat terluka mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Anni, aku harus memulai hidup baru di korea dan menemukan seorang namja yang bisa membahagiakanku disini. Aku sudah tidak mau lagi menjalin cinta dengan orang amerika.

Tok Tok Tok

Aku yakin itu adalah minho oppa. Cepat2 ku hapus air mataku. "come in."dan benar itu minho oppa.

"kyunnie...kajja, omma sudah menunggu kita di meja makan."

"ne..."aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kami bertiga makan sambil sesekali ahjumma dan minho oppa menanyakan rencanaku nanti di korea dan universitas mana yang akan aku ambil. Kadang2 kami tertawa mengingat masa kecilku dan minho oppa dulu. Aku dan minho oppa berkenalan saat aku yang berumur 5 tahun waktu itu pindah ke samping rumah minho oppa yang sudah berumur 9 tahun. Kami bersahat baik, aku sudah menganggap minho oppa sebagai saudaraku sendiri. Tapi sayang, saat aku berumur 13 tahun, appa dipindah tugaskan ke amerika, aku menangis selama seminggu penuh saat tau aku akan berpisah dengan minho oppa.

"minho sangat merindukanmu kyunnie, sampai sekarang dia belum pernah membawa yeoja lain ke rumah selain kau,"ahjumma berbicara sambil tersenyum menggoda minho oppa.

"omma,apa yang omma bicarakan, jangan membuatku malu di depan kyu.. Lagipula, bukannya tidak ada yeoja yang ingin jadi pacarku, aku saja yang memang tidak mau sembarangan memilih yeoja untuk dikenalkan pada omma."minho oppa agak cemberut membalas kata2 ahjumma.

"benar ahjumma, minho oppa sangat tampan dan manis, mana mungkin tidak ada yeoja yang tertarik padanya. Dari pertama kali aku berkenalan dengan oppa, oppa sudah memiliki banyak sekai fans ."aku tertawa. Kata2ku memang jujur, tapi aku tidak tahan melihat wajah minho oppa yang memerah seperti tomat.

Makan malam selesai dan perutku sangat kenyang. Masakan ahjumma memang nomor satu .yah,karena ommaku tidak bisa memasak masakan korea.

At 1 am.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku karena haus. Kuputuskan untuk ke dapur dan mengambil air minum. Aku baru saja selesai minum saat kudengar pintu depan terbuka. Aku segera berjalan ke arah pintu untuk mencari tau siapa yang baru saja datang. Seorang namja, mungkin seumuran minho oppa, berjalan dengan gontai,sepertinya dia sedang mabuk. Apa ini yang namanya siwon oppa?

"nugu?"pertanyaannya membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku agak takut. Dia sedang mabuk, dan tatapannya sangat dingin. Aku mundur 1 langkah ke belakang. "cchhhoo kyuhyunn imnida..."jawabku agak gemetaran.

"oh."dia berjalan melewatiku begitu saja. Dia baru saja akan jatuh ke lantai dan aku dengan tangkasnya memegang tangannya dan langsung yang baru saja aku lakukan?

"oppa, di mana kamarmu?"dia cukup berat untukku, dan aku ingin secepatnya melepaskannya dari tubuhku.

Jari telunjuknya di arahkan ke lantai , aku tidak mungkin membawanya sampai kesana. Apa aku tinggalkan di sofa saja?tapi kasihan sekali dia. Atau aku suruh dia tunggu disini sementara aku memanggil ahjumma dan minho oppa. Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Aku bahkan tidak tau kamar mereka di mana, rumah ini terlalu besar (bayangin rumah di film my princess). Aku menatap sekeliling ruangan, siapa tau ada pelayan yang belum tidur dan .ok,aku putuskan memapahnya ke kamarku yang kebetulan ada di lantai 1.

Kulempar tubuhnya ke ranjang dengan tenagaku yang pegal sekali. Kulihat dia yang sudah terlelap di ranjang. Seperti malaikat. Benar2 tampan, tidak kalah dengan aktor2 korea yang sering kulihat di tv. Aku berjalan mendekati ranjang dan akhirnya duduk di ranjang tepat di sampingnya yang sedang tertidur lelap. Kubuka jas dan dasinya. Lalu sepatu dan kaos kakinya. Kuelus pipinya, halus sekali. Aku malah semakin lancang dengan memainkan jariku di bibirnya. Entah setan apa yang merasukiku. Kuberanikan diri mengecup bibirnya. Lembut sekali. Kuputuskan untuk berbaring di sampingnya dan memejamkan mata.

siwon pov:

Hangat, sepertinya ada seseorang yang ingin membuka mata tapi tidak bisa. Ok, sekarang dia mengelus pipiku lembut. Siapa dia?kenapa dia menciumku.

At 9 am

siwon pov:

Arrrghhh. Kepalaku berat sekali. Ini semua karena teman2ku yang mengajak berpesta di club tadi malam. Ah, kucoba membuka mataku perlahan. Dimana aku?ini bukan kamarku. Kupaksakan tubuhku berjalan untuk membuka tirai dan melihat pemandangan di luar. Ok, tapi ini jelas2 rumahku. Kuputuskan untuk pergi menuju kamarku dengan gontai sambil memegang kepalaku yang masih terasa berat.

"wonnie ya...kau darimana?kenapa berpakaian seperti itu berkeliling di dalam rumah. Harusnya kau mandi dulu sebelum keluar dari kamarmu."wae?berarti ahjumma tidak tau kalau aku tidur di kamar bawah, tapi siapa yang membantuku, aku terlalu mabuk saat itu, tidak mungkin bagiku untuk membuka jas, dasi, sepatu apalagi kaos kaki.

Ahjumma melihatku yang sepertinya kebingungan. "kau mabuk lagi,huh?wonnie ya, kenapa setiap malam minggu kau selalu mabuk2an seperti ini dan akhirnya kau akan membuang hari minggumu tiduran sepanjang hari di kamar. Harusnya kau seperti minho dan kyuhyun, mereka sudah pergi dari pagi2 sekali."ahjumma memang baik,tapi dia selalu cerewet seperti ini.

"ahjumma,hari ini kan aku tidak bekerja,jadi aku mau istirahat, arraso?"

Sesampainya di kamar aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang. Aku mencoba membuka kembali ingatan saat aku mabuk. jambak tidak ingat. Aku harus tenang. Hah, kutarik nafas dalam2 dan kuhembuskan pelan,kupejamkan mataku agar lebih fokus lagi.

Yak, aku ingat, itu adalah seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik, dia memakai piyama warna pink. Dia memapahku sampai ke kamar. Pasti dia yang melakukan apa dia juga yang menciumku?atau itu hanya imajinasiku?anni, itu sangat nyata, aku bahkan masih bisa merasakannya sekarang. Aku harus menyelidikinya dan mencari tau siapa yeoja itu.

cafe

kyuhyun pov:

"apartemen tadi sangat bagus, tidak terlalu besar tapi isinya sudah lengkap dan peralatan2nya juga sudah sangat modern."kata minho oppa sambil menyeruput hot capuccino yang dipesannya tadi.

"ne oppa, tapi biaya sewanya terlalu mahal, dan letaknya agak jauh dari kampusku."yah,kalau biaya sewanya semahal itu, aku tidak bisa shopping barang2 bermerk dan rencananya aku ingin apartemen yang sederhana saja, biar terkesan lebih mandiri dan tidak manja.

"arraso, besok kita cari apartemen lain, lagipula semester baru juga baru akan di mulai 1 minggu lagi kan, jadi kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk mencari apartemen yang sesuai denagn keinginanmu."

siwon's home

kyuhyun pov:

Suasana makan malam kali ini sangat menegangkan bagiku. Di depanku duduk seorang namja yang sudah aku cium tadi malam. Aku tau wajahku sekarang pasti sudah sangat merah karena menahan rasa malu. Jujur, kalau mengingat kejadian tadi malam, aku...ah,sepertinya aku lebih baik mati daripada membiarkan dia tau kalau aku menciumnya tadi malam. Aku memandangnya, ternyata dia sedang memandangku juga, dia memandangku dengan tatapan yang sungguh tidak bisa kumengerti.

Tiba2 dia membuka pambicaraan,"ahjumma, kenapa ahjumma tidak memperkenalkan aku dengan yeoja yang ada di depanku ini?apa ini yeoja yang merupakan teman masa kecil minho?"anehnya ekspresinya datar sekali saat bertanya seperti itu. Apa dia tidak bisa tertawa, atau minimal tersenyum kecil.

"ne, wonnie,,,"ahjumma lalu memandangku."kyu...ini choi siwon, sepupu minho, appanya adalah hyung dari appa minho."lalu dia kembali memandang siwon oppa."wonnie ya, ini cho kyuhyun, teman masa kecil minho. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan dia tinggal disini."

"cho kyuhyun...gomawo..."ok,wajahku terasa terbakar saking malunya.

"gomawo?untuk apa hyung?apa kalian sudah saling kenal sebelumnya?"minho terlihat sangat penasaran.

"anni,,,gomawo sudah berada disini dan meramaikan rumah kita,"dia tersenyum, tapi aku malah ketakutan melihat senyumnya. Dia terlihat seperti...iblis.

Aku takut. Sepertinya nasibku akan buruk jika aku berlama2 di rumah ini. Hufh. Semoga saja semuanya akan baik2 saja dan aku bisa segera menemukan apartemen yang tepat untuk pindah.

Tok Tok Tok

Aku baru saja akan terlelap saat mendengar suara pintu kamarku di ketok. Aku melihat ke arah jam dinding, pukul 2 pagi. Siapa yang akan bermain ke kamarku pada jam segini?Aku menyeret kakiku untuk berjalan membukakan pintu. Aku membelalakkan mata saat kudapati siwon oppa berdiri di depanku. Dia memakai piyama warna gading. Dia malaikat, aku menggigit bibirku untuk mengalihkan rasa terpesonaku padanya.

"ada apa oppa?"tanyaku to the point.

"apa aku tidak boleh masuk?"kali ini dia tersenyum, tapi senyumnya agak membuatku ragu, karena senyumnya manis tapi kelihatan agak menyeramkan.

"ne,silakan masuk oppa."aku duduk di ranjang. Dia menutup pintu tanpa , kenapa pintunya ditutup, apa kata ahjumma kalau tau aku dan siwon oppa berduaan jam segini dalam kamar yang tertutup.

"mmmm oppa, kenapa oppa harus menutup pintunya?"suaraku bergetar menahan takut.

"ada sesuatu yang sangat pribadi yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."dia lalu duduk di sampingku.

Aku menggeser dudukku untuk menjaga jarak dengannya."apa itu oppa?"

Dia langsung menautkan bibirnya di bibirku, ciumannya lembut dan membuatku hanyut. Makin lama ciumannya semakin dalam dia berusaha memasukkan lidahnya ke mulutku, aku tersadar dan langsung berusaha melepaskan ciumannya.

"oppa,apa yang oppa lakukan?"aku terengah2 karena nafasku yang pendek akibat ciumannya tadi.

"aku hanya belajar darimu,jujur saja ciumanmu tadi malam kurang memuaskan,dan aku rasa aku harus mengajarimu cara berciuman yang baik dan benar."aku terbelalak mendengar kata2nya. Jadi dia tau kalau tadi malam aku menciumnya?

"jadi oppa tau...?"

"aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk dipermainkan oleh seorang gadis."

Dia memeluk pinggangku,kali ini lidahnya bermain di leherku. Dia menjilat2 leherku dan sekali kali menghisapnya dan meninggalkan bekas2 kemerahan di leherku.

"aaahhhhhh ooopppppaaaaahhh hhheeentikan."jujur saja permainannya membuatku geli.

Dia tersenyum mendengar kata2ku,lalu dia mulai menciumku bibirku dengan ganas, aku berusaha tidak membalasnya, tapi tangannya malah meremas dadaku dengan keras yang membuatku langsung mendesah keras.

"aaahhhh"dia tidak menyia2kan mulutku yang terbuka,dia langsung menautkan lidahnya dengan lidahku,kadang dia menghisap lidahku dan membuat saliva kami bertukar sambil tangannya meremas dadaku dan menarik2 nippleku dari luar piyama yang aku pakai.

Dia melepaskan ciuman kami,"kau cantik..."katanya sambil tangannya menarik2 nippleku lembut.

"oppaaaaa aku mooohhhhoooonn..."aku tidak tahan lagi,aku harus menghentikan ini sebelum...

Ah, dia kembali bermain di leherku,jilatannya di leherku membuatku nyaris lama ciumannya semakin mengarah ke belahan dadaku dan tangannya membuka kancing piyamaku satu persatu.

"oooppppaaaa jannngggggannnn,"aku berusaha memegang tangannya tapi dia tetap tidak bergeming dan melanjutkan aksinya.

"wait a minute, sebentar lagi kau akan berada di surga..."dia melepaskan baju piyamaku, lalu menarik celanaku, sekarang yang tersisa hanya pakaian dalam ku saja.

Dia lalu menempatkan wajahnya di antara belahan dadaku dan perlahan dia mulai menjilat belahan dadaku,lidahnya naik turun membuatku semakin tidak tahan. "arrrghhh"dia menghisap kuat di belahan dadaku,sakit,aku yakin bekasnya tidak akan hilang dalam , dia melepas pengait braku dan melempar braku entah ke mana.

Lidahnya menjilat2 kedua nippleku secara bergantian sementara tangannya masuk ke balik celana dalamku dan mengelus2 vaginaku dengan jari2nya yang panjang. Aku tidak tahan , dia baru saja memasukkan 1 jarinya ke dalam vaginaku dan rasanya sakit sekali.

"oppa sakiiiiittttt..."dia malah mengeluar masukkan jarinya ke vaginaku, makin lama gerakannya jarinya di vaginaku semakin menggila sedangkan mulutnya tak henti2nya menghisap nippleku seperti bayi yang kehausan.

"oppa...aku...aaaaahhhhhhh."cairanku membanjiri jarinya. Dia mengeluarkan jarinya dan menjilat jarinya yang penuh dengan cairanku.

"hmmmm...kau benar2 basah..."dia lalu melepas celana dalamku dan meletakkan wajahnya di depan vaginaku,sementara kedua kakiku diletakkan di atas bahunya. "kelihatannya ini nikmat sekali."aku hanya pasrah apapun yang akan dia lakukan. Jujur saja, sekarang aku juga sangat menginginkannya. Dia mengelus vaginaku dengan jari2nya, dan ini terasa nikmat.

"ahhhhhh..."

"kau menyukainya?kau akan lebih menyukai ini..."perlahan lidahnya menjilat klitorisku lalu menghisapnya kuat...ahhhh,aku suka sekali, desahan2 kenikmatan keluar dari mulutku. Lalu lidahnya naik turun dan bahkan mencoba masuk ke dalam vaginaku.

"oppaaaaaa akuuuuuu...ahhhhhh..."vaginaku berdenyut2 merasakan ransangan yang luar biasa darinya.

"hmmm,chagi aku suka cairanmu."dia langsung menghabiskan cairanku. "ini saatnya..."dia lalu berdiri di samping tempat tidur sementara aku terbaring menghadapnya dan kakiku menjuntai ke lantai. Dia lalu membuka semua pakaiannya sampai dia naked. Aku bahkan bisa melihat juniornya yang berdiri tegak.

Dia lalu menarik kakiku dan menaruhnya di atas bahunya,juniornya di arahkan tepat di depan vaginaku. "oppaaaaa jangaaaannnn akuuuuuuu..."jleb, aku merasakan sesuatu memasuki tubuhku dan merobek sesuatu,rasanya sakiiiiiiiiiittttt."sakiiiiiiiiiiii...ttttttt"air mataku menetes.

Dia memaju mundurkan juniornya di dalam vaginaku, rasa sakit yang tadi kurasakanpun perlahan berganti dengan rasa nikmat.

"ahhhhh teruuuuuusssss oppppaaaaa...akkkkuuuuu..."

"tahhhaaaaann seeeebbeennntttaarrrr chaggggiiiii, ayoooo keluuuurkan berrrrrsssaaaaammmaaaa...ahhhhhhhhhh.."dia menghentakkan juniornya ke dalam vaginaku dengan sangat keras hingga menyentuh g-spotku dan ah,spermanya menyembur di rahimku diiringi dengan keluarnya cairanku yang bercampur dengan darah.

Dia berbaring di sampingku dan memelukku hangat tanpa melepaskan juniornya. "mianhe chagi,aku tidak menyangka kalau kau masih perawan..."dia lalu menjilat airmata yang mengalir di pipiku, dan memelukku sampai kami tertidur lelap.

At 7 am

minho pov:

"kyu...sudah siang kenapa kau belum ba..."aku membuka pintu kamar kyu dan mendapati dia sedang tertidur dalam pelukan hyungku. Aku bahkan melihat pakaian mereka berserakan di lantai.

"apa yang telah kalian lakukan!"sontak mereka berdua terbangun mendengar teriakanku.

"hyung,apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?"aku melihat darah yang berceceran di seprei dan selimut. Tanpa terasa air mataku jatuh. Aku sungguh terluka, aku sangat2 mencintai kyu.

"mianhae..."BUKKK,kuarahkan tinjuku dan tepat mengenai pipi sangat benci melihat wajahnya.

kyuhyun hanya menunduk dan menangis. Aku tau dia tidak merencanakan kejadian ini. Ini pasti ulah hyungku. Aku mencoba memegang bahunya dan perlahan memeluknya.

"aku akan bertanggung jawab, aku juga menyesali semua ini, aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia masih virgin dan..."hyung menunjukkan wajah penuh penyesalan kepadaku.

"percuma...kau sudah menyakitinya dan..."kata2ku terhenti, mulutku dibungkam,aku terbelalak saat menyadari kyuhyun sedang sangat ganas,aku bahkan membuka mulutku untuk membiarkan dia menjelajahi seluruh mulutku.

"ahhhhh..."aku mendesah saat dia menghisap lidahku,rasanya sangat luar biasa.

Tangannya turun ke juniorku yang masih tertutup oleh celanaku dan mengelus2nya perlahan."aaahhhhh,kyu apa yang sedang...ahhhhh.."entah sejak kapan,tapi yang jelas juniorku sudah ada dalam genggamannya sementara celana panjang dan boxerku sudah turun sampai ke lutut. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke siwon hyung yang tersenyum senang sambil kedua tangannya memijat dada kyu dan menarik2 nipplenya dari belakang.

"aku rasa aku sudah memberikan pengaruh buruk padanya."kata siwon hyung padaku. Dia lalu mulai menjilati leher kyu dan memberi kissmark2 di leher kyu. "kenapa hanya di pegang saja, pijat dan oral juniornya."katanya di kuping kyu,wajahku memerah mendengarnya.

kyuhyun mengocok juniorku turun naik turun. Aku memejamkan mata sambil menggigit bibir bawahku menahan kenikmatan yang dia berikan. siwon hyung lalu melepaskan leher kyu dan mengarahkan kepala kyu ke juniorku. kyu langsung menjilat kepala juniorku dan menjilatnya dari ujung ke pangkal, naik dan turun seperti sedang menikmati lolipop,dia bahkan memasukkan dan menghisap twinsballku dengan mulutnya yang seksi itu. Aku tidak tahan lagi, aku menahan kepala kyu agar tetap di juniorku kulihat siwon hyung, dia sedang asik menjilati vagina kyu sambil 2 jarinya di maju mundurkan dalam vagina kyu. "aaaahhhhhhh."aku keluar, aku lihat kyu berusaha keras menelan spermaku sambil menahan kenikmatan akibat ransangan yang diberikan siwon hyung.

"ahhhhhhhh."dia keluar,aku melihat siwon hyung menjilati jari2nya yang penuh dengan cairan anna.

siwon hyung yang sadar dengan tatapanku langsung mengerti keinginanku,"kalau kau mau,kenapa tidak mencobanya sendiri."katanya sambil mengarahkan juniornya ke mulut kyu. "lakukan seperti tadi kau memperlakukan minho."kulihat kyu langsung mematuhi perintah hyung dan, memasukkan junior hyung ke dalam mulutnya.

Aku tidak tahan lagi,kulepas semua pakaianku dan kuarahkan vagina kyu tepat di depan menjilatnya sekilas,rasanya agak aneh,agak sedikit asin. Ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan hal seperti ini, tapi aku mencoba memberanikan diri. Kucoba tarik klitorisnya badannya langsung bergetar, aku lalu menghisap klitorisnya kuat sambil 3 jariku ku keluar masukkan dengan sangat cepat ke dalam vaginanya.

"aaaaahhhhhh ooopppppaaaahhhh,"dia melepas junior hyung yang ada dimulutnya dan berteriak, dapat aku rasakn cairannya keluar membasahi jari2ku. Aku lalu menghisap habis cairan yang keluar dari vaginanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti kuarahkan juniorku ke vaginanya sementara hyung sedang asik menggenjot juniornya di mulut kyu. Kudorong juniorku kuat dan jleb,rasanya hangat membuang waktu aku langsung menggenjot juniorku dengan cepat di vagina kyu.

"aaaahhhhhh..."kulihat hyung baru saja mencapai klimaks. "baiklah,aku harus pergi ke kantor, kalian lanjutkan saja tanpa aku."hyung lalu bergegas memakai pakaiannya dan keluar dari kamar.

Aku makin cepat menggenjot juniorku,aku rasa aku akan segera mencapai klimaks. Kuremas dada kyu yang besar dan menjuntai indah, kutarik sekuat tenaga saat akhirnya aku mencapai klimaksku,"aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh...nikmat sekali chagi..."kataku sambil menjatuhkan diri dipelukannya.

Aku berbaring di sampingnya sambil tanganku memilin2 nipplenya. "kyu,kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?"

Dia mengusap rambutku,"oppa,oppa sangat baik padaku,dan aku rasa aku sangat menyayangi oppa, tapi disisi lain aku juga menyukai saat bersama wonnie oppa."aku hanya diam,menunggu dia melanjutkan kata2nya.

"aku...saat oppa melihatku dengan keadaan seperti tadi,aku takut oppa akan membenciku dan sebelum oppa membenciku, aku ingin oppa tau bahwa aku sangat menyayangi oppa. Oppa,aku mohon jangan benci aku..."dia mulai menangis lagi."aku ingin selalu bersama minho oppa dan wonnie oppa..."

Aku memeluknya yeoja yang satu ini,aku akan mengabulkan apapun yang dia inginkan,selama dia membiarkan aku ada disisinya."arraso,aku tidak akan memintamu untuk memilih,biarkan saja semuanya seperti ini."

Kucium keningnya dan kupeluk tubuhnya bahwa aku sangat mencintainya.

siwon's office

siwon pov:

Semuanya terasa begitu yang tidak sabar untuk mengajak minho untuk melakukannya lagi nanti malam. Hmmm...

_**TBC/END?**_

_**ottoke?mianhae kalau ceritanya gak seperti yang readers harapkan.(_)**_

_**ditunggu reviewnya ^^**_


End file.
